fire freak part 2
by vhotle22
Summary: love an death
1. Chapter 1

**This is part 2 of fire freak it is for Santi an Lexi thanks for always being here for me :)**

**Santi drove to the back roads when he stop, pulled over and got out. He opened up my door.**

**"Okay Vanna its your turn." He said. He stepped out of the way for me to get out. I just climbed into the drivers seat. I tried to think but all i could think about is how amazing Santi is.**

**"So slowly push on the peddle." He said.**

**"Hmm Saint can you take us back into town to the park?" I asked wanting to go show him the little creek.**

**"Yeah sure we can drive more tomorrow." he said smiling.**

**"Yeah how long are we going to stay here?" i asked cause i didn't know an i didn't care as long has i was with him.**

**"A few days till fire Freak come an then we will drive to Casper then go to Denver since you always want to go there." He said smiling. I smiled back.**

**"Sounds like a good plan." i said has we pulled into the parking lot.**

**I showed him down this path next to the creek. I took off my new pink flip flops i sat on the little sand shore with my feet in the cool sat down next to me.**

**"Thank you Santi." I said. He smiled. We started to lean in. I thought we were going kiss. But Lexi flew in when i say flew in she can fly! She knocked me into the water Santi tried to grab me an he fell into the water too.**

**"LEXI!" i yelled.**

**"Santi i thought you loved her an you try kissing her!" she yelled at him.**

**"Yeah Lexi kissing is a way to show someone how you feel." i said slowly making her sound dumb.**

**"Lexi just i thought we could an i could heal her back to life." He said looking hurt.**

**"Really Santi an what if you couldn't you would have killed her." Lexi said**

**"I think it could work." He said.**

**"Well your not going to find out." Lexi said. i sat there looking at Santi i didnt know what was going on.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"If you kiss Santi it will kill you and that's why i didn't want to leave you two alone." She said.**

**"What if Santi kisses me?" i said smiling.**

**"Same thing Vanna you will die." Lexi said not finding my joke funny at all even though i find it really funny.**

**"Sorry Vanna." Santi said.**

**"Its fine even if i did die it might be better if i did." I said standing up.**

**"No Vanna it wouldn't ." Santi said standing up too. I starting walking in the water. There was a broken beer bottle at the bottom of the creek i didn't see. I stepped on a piece of glass an it cuts my foot opened an i screamed in pain. Lexi flew over to me as Santi ran though the water.**

**"Santi be careful there's a lot of glass." i said. He didn't care he came over an picked me up. I looked down at my foot an it was bloody. My phone was in the car with Santi's phone i wish i had it on me. Santi slowly put his hand over my foot an it stopped bleeding, an the pain was gone.**

**"I think its time to go." Santi said.**

**"Vanna needs to get home an stay away from you!" she said point at Santi has we were walking back to the car. **

**"No Lexi am staying here then Casper Then to Denver." i said has Santi nodded. She flew off. We got in the car i had 8 miss calls an 1 voice mail.**

_"Vanna_ i love you by the time you get back i will be dead i want you an Santi to have a good time together the last fire book is in Disney World a place were dreams come true i love you an Santi is a grate kid who can drive *cough cough* the house is filled with smoke i cant get out i love hunny till your sisters an your mom i love them too"

**"Santi we got to go now." i said crying. He asked why whats going on an i played the voice mail for him. By the time we got there it was dark except for Lynn's burning house. There were no firemen yet. Santi jumped out of the car an just throwing water balls like crazy. He started to go in when the house collapsed. I ran up to Santi crying an coughing trying to pull him away, it was to late to get her.**

**The firemen showed up an we got in the car an drove away.**

**"Vanna." Santi said has we pulled into Casper not knowing were to go even though I have a sister an 2 grandmothers that live here but i didnt want them to get hurt or die cause of me.**

**"Turn left." I said looking at my phone thinking if i took it with me we would have been fine. _BUZZ_**

**_LEXI: hey vanna i flew by lynns house am srry were r u guy in casper_**

**I**** didnt feel like talking to her so i took the battery out of my phone. We pulled into a hotel parking lot.**

**"Santi we got no money." I said**

**"Yeah we do my mom gave me a credit card." He said smiling taking it out of his pocket. I smiled too. **

**"Santi can we go to my sisters Tiffany's so i can get clothes an a swim suit?" i asked.**

**"Or i we can go to the mall in the morning." he said**

**"Okay you sure Santi cause with Disney World, gas money an hotels its going to be a lot of money." i said**

**"Yep." he said we walked in an checked into your room an ordered pizza,we each got are own bed an went to sleep.**

**Later that night i got a call saying that the hotel my mom , dad an Sophie got burned down an only Sophie an my Dad made it out. Our house was being remade.I burst into tears. Santi woke up knowing what had happened. We stayed in Casper for 6 days an it was the day for the funereal. I didn't talk much the whole time we were there turn the day i would just start crying. I stayed with Tiffany for a day an she drove back with Santi an I. Santi an i sat in the back an i lead on him shoulder.**

**We stopped by the new house to get ready. i wore a hot pink dress with a black flower clip to hold back my mom never liked how people would where black an sad days. My dad an Santi wore blue tuxes. Sophie an Tiffany had there hair curled with yellow flowers holding back there bangs with hot pink dresses too. Lexi came for the last part she was crying too. The song they played was Drift Away. Santi went home to see his family. Lexi did to but with her family an Tiffany drove home in a cab.**

**this is all i could think about.**

_Its all your fault Vanna look what you did your such a horrible person_

_ you would be better off dead_

**I knew kids who cut themselves an die like that or OD **

**OD-ing seemed better.**

**_LEXI: ik that we didnt end good srry i was a bad friend goodbye b.f.f.e _**

**_SANTI: i love you i wish u did kiss me so i wouldnt have to leave like this goodbye love you_**

_(At the time i was popping pills Lexi was flying down the street she banged on the door an let her self in an Santi jumped into his dads car with out asking an he drove over the speed limit. By the time they got into my room i was dead, i dont know how Santi did it like i said he is amazing but he got me to come back to life.)_

**"Santi,Lexi what are you guys doing?" i asked. They both hugged me.**

**"Vanna you tried killing yourself next time don't send a text to us cause are job is to help you an not let you die." Lexi said smiling.**

**"Vanna I love you please don't do that again I didn't know if i could bring people back after they have died." He said with tears in his eyes. **

**"I I I I am sorry." I said crying. "No one was home an 2 people died cause of me." i burst out crying again.**

**"Its okay Vanna its over now how about we all go for a walk." Santi said**

**"I cant i got to get home." Lexi said**

**"Why."I asked**

**"Well hmm i just cant." Lexi said.**

**"What are you keeping from me Lexi?" I asked she just shook her head so i left.**

**I stop running an Santi caught up to me. We walked to the park without talking. **

**"Vanna am sorry that you too are fighting." He said.**

**"Its fine.' I said. Even though i hated it.**

** We walked onto the docs. Santi grabbed my hands an we both lead in. An this time we did kiss. An on top of that i didnt die.**

**"I love you." We said at the same time, we smiled. This just got better when i slipped off the doc an into the water. Santi jumped in after me.**

**"Vanna you didn't die maybe its cause i already brought you back to life.' he said**

**"Ya maybe who cares am alive an happy cause am with you." i said splashing water at him. We got into a big water fight. He got onto the doc then helped me up. We sat on the edge of the doc to dry off. When he moved his hand some water went with it. We sat there while he played with it. He made it spin around it was cool. We kept looking behind us making sure no one saw. He started making the water go high when a line of fire went though it an it started to sizzle an boil. Santi shoved me into the water. the Fire Freak started to throwing fire balls. Santi jumped. We both went under the water. I couldnt go out that far cause i can't swim. The water stated to get warmer an warmer. Santi started to throw water from the lake at the Fire Freak. He started sizzling so he ran off. The water was hot at this point we waited till we knew he was gone.**

**We got out an we walked to the mall. I got like 15 or 16 tank tops 12 shirts 5 jeans with holes 7 without an 8 pairs of shorts an 2 swim suits. It was a lot of fun. After that we went to the candy shop. We got so much candy for the road. We went back to my house an he slept out on the couch. I slowly started to walk out the door to say bye to Lexi an i wanted to see Chris.**

**"Vanna?" Santi said yawning.**

**"Yeah." i said opening the door**

**"Where are you going?" He asked**

**"For a walk."I said.**

**"Yeah to Johns house." Santi said.**

**"Its a block away i will be fine." I walked out the door an ran to John. I had to say goodbye an leave on good terms. John an i have fought a lot an we dont talk anymore he was like my best friend but i knew that i was just his fall back girl.**

**John opened the both looked at each other an we hugged.**

**"I missed you so much." i whispered to him. For him being 16 he was pretty small.**

**"You where all i could think about" When he said that i smiled.**

**"Am leaving in less the 12 hours." I said**

**"But Vanna i just got you back." He said**

**"I know but but i love Santi" I said**

**"Vanna." He said.**

**"Sorry." i said pulling away to go to Lexi's an say goodbye.**

** I opened the door not seeing Santi but John came up to me an pulled me in and kissed me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is part 2 of fire freak it is for Santi an Lexi thanks for always being here for me :)**

**Santi drove to the back roads when he stop, pulled over and got out. He opened up my door.**

**"Okay Vanna its your turn." He said. He stepped out of the way for me to get out. I just climbed into the drivers seat. I tried to think but all i could think about is how amazing Santi is.**

**"So slowly push on the peddle." He said.**

**"Hmm Saint can you take us back into town to the park?" I asked wanting to go show him the little creek.**

**"Yeah sure we can drive more tomorrow." he said smiling.**

**"Yeah how long are we going to stay here?" i asked cause i didn't know an i didn't care as long has i was with him.**

**"A few days till fire Freak come an then we will drive to Casper then go to Denver since you always want to go there." He said smiling. I smiled back.**

**"Sounds like a good plan." i said has we pulled into the parking lot.**

**I showed him down this path next to the creek. I took off my new pink flip flops i sat on the little sand shore with my feet in the cool sat down next to me.**

**"Thank you Santi." I said. He smiled. We started to lean in. I thought we were going kiss. But Lexi flew in when i say flew in she can fly! She knocked me into the water Santi tried to grab me an he fell into the water too.**

**"LEXI!" i yelled.**

**"Santi i thought you loved her an you try kissing her!" she yelled at him.**

**"Yeah Lexi kissing is a way to show someone how you feel." i said slowly making her sound dumb.**

**"Lexi just i thought we could an i could heal her back to life." He said looking hurt.**

**"Really Santi an what if you couldn't you would have killed her." Lexi said**

**"I think it could work." He said.**

**"Well your not going to find out." Lexi said. i sat there looking at Santi i didnt know what was going on.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"If you kiss Santi it will kill you and that's why i didn't want to leave you two alone." She said.**

**"What if Santi kisses me?" i said smiling.**

**"Same thing Vanna you will die." Lexi said not finding my joke funny at all even though i find it really funny.**

**"Sorry Vanna." Santi said.**

**"Its fine even if i did die it might be better if i did." I said standing up.**

**"No Vanna it wouldn't ." Santi said standing up too. I starting walking in the water. There was a broken beer bottle at the bottom of the creek i didn't see. I stepped on a piece of glass an it cuts my foot opened an i screamed in pain. Lexi flew over to me as Santi ran though the water.**

**"Santi be careful there's a lot of glass." i said. He didn't care he came over an picked me up. I looked down at my foot an it was bloody. My phone was in the car with Santi's phone i wish i had it on me. Santi slowly put his hand over my foot an it stopped bleeding, an the pain was gone.**

**"I think its time to go." Santi said.**

**"Vanna needs to get home an stay away from you!" she said point at Santi has we were walking back to the car. **

**"No Lexi am staying here then Casper Then to Denver." i said has Santi nodded. She flew off. We got in the car i had 8 miss calls an 1 voice mail.**

_"Vanna_ i love you by the time you get back i will be dead i want you an Santi to have a good time together the last fire book is in Disney World a place were dreams come true i love you an Santi is a grate kid who can drive *cough cough* the house is filled with smoke i cant get out i love hunny till your sisters an your mom i love them too"

**"Santi we got to go now." i said crying. He asked why whats going on an i played the voice mail for him. By the time we got there it was dark except for Lynn's burning house. There were no firemen yet. Santi jumped out of the car an just throwing water balls like crazy. He started to go in when the house collapsed. I ran up to Santi crying an coughing trying to pull him away, it was to late to get her.**

**The firemen showed up an we got in the car an drove away.**

**"Vanna." Santi said has we pulled into Casper not knowing were to go even though I have a sister an 2 grandmothers that live here but i didnt want them to get hurt or die cause of me.**

**"Turn left." I said looking at my phone thinking if i took it with me we would have been fine. _BUZZ_**

**_LEXI: hey vanna i flew by lynns house am srry were r u guy in casper_**

**I**** didnt feel like talking to her so i took the battery out of my phone. We pulled into a hotel parking lot.**

**"Santi we got no money." I said**

**"Yeah we do my mom gave me a credit card." He said smiling taking it out of his pocket. I smiled too. **

**"Santi can we go to my sisters Tiffany's so i can get clothes an a swim suit?" i asked.**

**"Or i we can go to the mall in the morning." he said**

**"Okay you sure Santi cause with Disney World, gas money an hotels its going to be a lot of money." i said**

**"Yep." he said we walked in an checked into your room an ordered pizza,we each got are own bed an went to sleep.**

**Later that night i got a call saying that the hotel my mom , dad an Sophie got burned down an only Sophie an my Dad made it out. Our house was being remade.I burst into tears. Santi woke up knowing what had happened. We stayed in Casper for 6 days an it was the day for the funereal. I didn't talk much the whole time we were there turn the day i would just start crying. I stayed with Tiffany for a day an she drove back with Santi an I. Santi an i sat in the back an i lead on him shoulder.**

**We stopped by the new house to get ready. i wore a hot pink dress with a black flower clip to hold back my mom never liked how people would where black an sad days. My dad an Santi wore blue tuxes. Sophie an Tiffany had there hair curled with yellow flowers holding back there bangs with hot pink dresses too. Lexi came for the last part she was crying too. The song they played was Drift Away. Santi went home to see his family. Lexi did to but with her family an Tiffany drove home in a cab.**

**this is all i could think about.**

_Its all your fault Vanna look what you did your such a horrible person_

_ you would be better off dead_

**I knew kids who cut themselves an die like that or OD **

**OD-ing seemed better.**

**_LEXI: ik that we didnt end good srry i was a bad friend goodbye b.f.f.e _**

**_SANTI: i love you i wish u did kiss me so i wouldnt have to leave like this goodbye love you_**

_(At the time i was popping pills Lexi was flying down the street she banged on the door an let her self in an Santi jumped into his dads car with out asking an he drove over the speed limit. By the time they got into my room i was dead, i dont know how Santi did it like i said he is amazing but he got me to come back to life.)_

**"Santi,Lexi what are you guys doing?" i asked. They both hugged me.**

**"Vanna you tried killing yourself next time don't send a text to us cause are job is to help you an not let you die." Lexi said smiling.**

**"Vanna I love you please don't do that again I didn't know if i could bring people back after they have died." He said with tears in his eyes. **

**"I I I I am sorry." I said crying. "No one was home an 2 people died cause of me." i burst out crying again.**

**"Its okay Vanna its over now how about we all go for a walk." Santi said**

**"I cant i got to get home." Lexi said**

**"Why."I asked**

**"Well hmm i just cant." Lexi said.**

**"What are you keeping from me Lexi?" I asked she just shook her head so i left.**

**I stop running an Santi caught up to me. We walked to the park without talking. **

**"Vanna am sorry that you too are fighting." He said.**

**"Its fine.' I said. Even though i hated it.**

** We walked onto the docs. Santi grabbed my hands an we both lead in. An this time we did kiss. An on top of that i didnt die.**

**"I love you." We said at the same time, we smiled. This just got better when i slipped off the doc an into the water. Santi jumped in after me.**

**"Vanna you didn't die maybe its cause i already brought you back to life.' he said**

**"Ya maybe who cares am alive an happy cause am with you." i said splashing water at him. We got into a big water fight. He got onto the doc then helped me up. We sat on the edge of the doc to dry off. When he moved his hand some water went with it. We sat there while he played with it. He made it spin around it was cool. We kept looking behind us making sure no one saw. He started making the water go high when a line of fire went though it an it started to sizzle an boil. Santi shoved me into the water. the Fire Freak started to throwing fire balls. Santi jumped. We both went under the water. I couldnt go out that far cause i can't swim. The water stated to get warmer an warmer. Santi started to throw water from the lake at the Fire Freak. He started sizzling so he ran off. The water was hot at this point we waited till we knew he was gone.**

**We got out an we walked to the mall. I got like 15 or 16 tank tops 12 shirts 5 jeans with holes 7 without an 8 pairs of shorts an 2 swim suits. It was a lot of fun. After that we went to the candy shop. We got so much candy for the road. We went back to my house an he slept out on the couch. I slowly started to walk out the door to say bye to Lexi an i wanted to see Chris.**

**"Vanna?" Santi said yawning.**

**"Yeah." i said opening the door**

**"Where are you going?" He asked**

**"For a walk."I said.**

**"Yeah to Johns house." Santi said.**

**"Its a block away i will be fine." I walked out the door an ran to John. I had to say goodbye an leave on good terms. John an i have fought a lot an we dont talk anymore he was like my best friend but i knew that i was just his fall back girl.**

**John opened the both looked at each other an we hugged.**

**"I missed you so much." i whispered to him. For him being 16 he was pretty small.**

**"You where all i could think about" When he said that i smiled.**

**"Am leaving in less the 12 hours." I said**

**"But Vanna i just got you back." He said**

**"I know but but i love Santi" I said**

**"Vanna." He said.**

**"Sorry." i said pulling away to go to Lexi's an say goodbye.**

** I opened the door not seeing Santi but John came up to me an pulled me in and kissed me.**


End file.
